


Como si te hubieses ablandado

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: »TRADUCCIÓN«"Izaya busca desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, algo en lo que apoyarse; y la mano de Shizuo encuentra la suya, el agarre de los dedos del otro son sólidos y sin vacilar como el muro que siempre han parecido ser." Izaya se despierta con dolor y Shizuo lo tranquiliza y reconforta.





	Como si te hubieses ablandado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like You'd Been Softened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142987) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



> Ésta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su autor original tastewithouttalent quien me permitió traducirlo. Si sabes inglés te invito a leer la historia original en su perfil n_n

Izaya despierta con dolor.

Es abrumador, al primer momento. Su sacudida a la conciencia es repentina, por lo que es sorprendente que no pueda entender lo que está sucediendo al primer instante; y el dolor le está esperando, surcando cada fibra de su cuerpo antes de que pueda atribuirle cualquier tipo de fuente. Está gritando antes de pensar, antes de que pueda siquiera intentar reprimir el sonido que se derrama de sus labios; todo su cuerpo está en agonía, sus músculos se tensan como si estuviese siendo torturado, como si estuviese atrapado en una jaula de su propia forma física. Hay sábanas enredadas a su alrededor, la tela retorciendose debajo de su cintura y atandolo firme y quieto en el primer momento de pánico; y entonces jadea en un suspiro, reflejos superan el insoportable miro de dolor durante el tiempo que le toma llenar sus pulmones, y en la neblina roja de agonia hay una respiración sobresaltada detrás de él, y una voz — _Izaya_ , —no menos preocupada por el arrastre del sueño aún pesando en las sílabas. —Izaya, ¿qué sucede?

—Duele —jadea Izaya. No puede pensar correctamente, no puede tomar conciencia de ningún detalle más allá de esa fuerza abrumadora: el dolor, su ímpetu es cegador, el nudo de agonía apretandose más fuerte en su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón como si para rasgar sus nervios en un interminable tormento. Logra sacar una mano de las mantas enredados a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, algo en lo que apoyarse; y la mano de Shizuo encuentra la suya, el agarre de los dedos del otro son sólidos y sin vacilar como el muro que siempre han parecido ser. — _Shizuo_.

—¿Qué duele? —está halando las sábanas sin esperar una respuesta, superando la tensión de éstas enredadas en el cuerpo de Izaya por la fuerza que Izaya no puede dar. —¿Dónde?

 _En todas partes_ , quiere decir Izaya. Su cabeza da vueltas, sus hombros están adoloridos; hay un peso en su espalda baja, como si la presión de la existencia misma estuviera tratando de aplastarlo en la cama y sofocarlo contra el peso de las mantas. Pero puede sentir sus músculos tener espasmos, puede sentir las agudas olas de dolor emanando de un punto fijo, y —Mis piernas —se ahoga, agarrando la mano de Shizuo con la suficiente fuerza para pensar que los dedos de alguien más ya hubiesen cedido, piensa que habría quebrado las articulaciones de alguien con menos resistencia superhumana. —Están —y hay otra corriente de agonía, y su explicación medio formada muere en un grito de dolor que Izaya apenas logra contener tras un siseo de sus dientes apretados.

Las mantas son arrebatadas, dejando la piel de Izaya expuesta al frío aire nocturno; él habría temblado con eso, si pudiese prestarle atención a cualquier cosa más allá de la agonía demoliendo su cuerpo y apretando tan fuerte sus dientes, pero es sólo un momento antes de que las manos de Shizuo hagan presión en sus muslos y se deslice sobre el tembloroso dolor en su pantorrilla.

—Tienes calambres —dice Shizuo, y suelta su mano del atronador agarre de Izaya, levantandose sobre el colchón mientras se desliza al pie de la cama. —Aquí —y su mano se acomoda en el arco del tembloroso pie de Izaya, su agarre insta al tobillo de Izaya a moverse de arriba abajo, e Izaya chilla en protesta y se enrosca en un desesperado intento de levantar las rodillas lejos del agarre de Shizuo.

— _No_ —sisea, —No, no, no, _no puedo_ , no puedo, sólo lo hará peor. —la resistencia es instintiva, el ruego de un niño en pánico más allá de la racionalidad; pero Izaya no puede devolverse a la compostura, no con todo su cuerpo retumbando a través del dolor de sus músculos acalambrados.

—No lo hará —dice Shizuo, y su voz es estable y su agarre aún más, sus dedos sostienen el tobillo de Izaya obligando a su pie a volver, e Izaya no puede soltarse, él no puede liberarse de la inquebrantable fuerza del agarre de Shizuo. —Tienes que flexionar rus músculos para que los calambres se detengan.

— _No puedo_ —solloza Izaya, y — _Shizuo_ —en una última corriente de pánico crudo cuando su pie se inclina hacia atrás, cuando la agonia de su pierna llega a un pico más alto, quemando a través de todo su cuerpo para eclipsar su consciencia, para- para ceder, a rendirse en un tembloroso dolor que le deja estremeciendose desesperadamente en la cama pero liberandolo de lo peor del dolor, al menos lo suficiente para pensar racionalmente de nuevo.

—Mantén tu pie así —instruye Shizuo, y toma la otra pierna de Izaya, sus dedos cerrándose en ese mismo agarre inquebrantable que dio al principio. Izaya suelta un suspiro cuando la mano de Shizuo fuerza a su pie hacia atrás, mientras el creciente dolor se capitula a traves de él en estremecimientos tardíos de agonía, y entonces Shizuo vuelve a bajar su pierna a la cama, y respira, y hay silencio en la habitación excepto por la respiración arrastrada de Izaya contra la quietud.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Shizuo, sin apartar su mano del pie de Izaya.

Izaya respira hondo, y lo deja salir en un hilillo tembloroso. Su rostro está húmedo, nota. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. —Sí...

Shizuo se estremece en su propia exhalación. Sus manos aflojan su agarre en la pierna de Izaya. —Me asustaste.

Izaya suelta una risa sin humor. —Lo apuesto. —levanta su mano hacía su cara y pone su brazo en ángulo sobre sus ojos. —Lo siento.

—Tú no necesitas disculparte. —Shizuo cesa de sostener la pierna de Izaya para llevar su atención a él; su palma abraza el arco del pie del otro, sus dedos inclinandose hacía atrás para llevar la pierna de Izaya en un gentil estiramiento que aún le saca todo el aire de sus pulmones con el estrés que puede sentir en toda su espina. —Creo que tú lo pasaste peor que yo.

—Sí, bueno —es dificil ofrecer un discurso claro cuando la respiración de Izaya sigue atorandose por la tensión se Shizuo atendiendo sus muy acalambradas piernas en un estiramiento que sospecha sea gentil pero se siente insoportablemente intenso. —No es una forma placentera de despertar.

—Para ninguno de nosotros —dice Shizuo, pero las palabras son suaves en su lengua, más empáticas que frustradas a pesar de la interrupción de su sueño.

Ambos quedan en silencio por un momento. Izaya aún está tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de relajar su ritmo cardiaco del subidón de adrenalina inducida por pánico que le golpeó primero mientras su consciencia luchaba por llegar a términos con la realidad inmediata del momento. Siempre es un poco desorientante despertar con Shizuo junto a él, siempre le toma un breve momento a Izaya el permitirse creer que ésta es su realidad ahora, antes de poder dejar a los muchos años de anhelo cesar en el confort de _tener_ por fin, y y sólo se agrava por la sacudida empujandolo a la conciencia que acaba de sufrir. Todo parece borroso, difuminado en los bordes incluso cuando quita el brazo de sus ojos para acostarse sobre su estómago; la sensación de dolor justo en su consciencia mental persiste también, una ansiedad sin forma que se aferra al fondo de sus pensamientos incluso mientras Shizuo empuja sus piernas con cuidado, estiramientos deliberados para calmar la tensión de músculos entumecidos.

—Pensé que estabas teniendo otra pesadilla —dice al final Shizuo, murmurando las palabras tan suavemente que Izaya apenas puede oírlas. Un escalofrío baja por la espina de Izaya, un destello de hielo en sus venas con el suficiente horror para asentarse en sus venas incluso con la distancia de semanas de su última memoria clara de los sueños malos que Shizuo menciona; se deshace del pensamiento tan pronto como intenta formarse, abriendo bien los ojos al gris nublado de la habitación en lugar de los horrores de su propia imaginación, pero su corazón sigue acelerado en otra veloz agitación en su pecho, su pipielsigue pegajosa por el sudor incómodo.

—No —dice, y su voz es más débil de la que quiere que sea, tiembla al fondo de su garganta con demasiado del miedo que viene con esas noches de sueños negros, las memorias de sangre y dolor y ausencia como un vacío, un núcleo vaciado para dejar tan sólo una cáscara de la identidad de Izaya con la que continuar. Cierra sus ojos, intenta concentrarse en la sensación de las manos de Shizuo en sus pies, el peso del tacto del otro sobre su piel, demasiado inmediato y demasiado fuerte para ser nada más que real. —No ésta vez.

Hay un movimiento en la cama, Shizuo se acomoda sobre sus rodillas; y luego una caricia, una mano pasea con delicadeza por la cintura de Izaya y debajo de su camisa holgada para situarse en la curva de su cadera mientras los dedos se acomodan del cambio de sus costillas más bajas. Izaya echa un suspiro, todo su aire sale de él en un instante, y los dedos de Shizuo aprietan en él, su pulgar se desliza sobre su piel en el más mínimo arrastre de una caricia. Es un soplo de movimiento, apenas suficiente para sentirlo; pero deshace algún nudo dentro de las costillas de Izaya, calma el estrés del pánico cerrandose alrededor de sus pulmones con tanta simplicidad como si Shizuo le hubiese dado palabras al _estoy aquí_ que lleva su tacto. Se quedan así por un momento, Izaya respirando a todo el rango de sus pulmones como si acabar de salir de aguas profundas mientras la palma de Shizuo descansa sobre su piel como un muro para echar atrás a loa demonios de la oscuridad; y entonces —Date la vuelta —dice Shizuo, su voz tan gentil como su tacto. —Voy a deshacer los nudos de tus piernas.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le contesta Izaya. —Es más de media noche.

—Lo sé —dice Shizuo. —Volteate.

Izaya se da la vuelta. Shizuo no aparta su mano cuando el otro se mueve para rodar en la cama hacia él; las yemas de sus dedos rozan en la piel de Izaya, marcando un camino de calor sobre el estómago del otro y hacia la curva de su vértebra. Izaya agacha su cabeza sobre las mantas debajo suyo, moviéndose para poner un brazo debajo de él de modo que pueda levantar lo para hacer una almohada de su antebrazo, y detrás de él Shizuo se está moviendo, deslizandose al final de la cama de modo que se pueda arrodillar junto a los tobillos de Izaya. Su tacto se levanta, apartandose de la piel de Izaya por un momento; pero vuelve antes de que la ansiedad de Izaya pueda elevarse, su palma presiona para pesar sobre la tensión anudada de músculos en el muslo de Izaya. La fuerza es suficiente para sacar un jadeo de los pulmones de Izaya, suficiente para flexionar sus pies en un arco de casi dolor; pero Shizuo no se aparta, tan sólo dice —Dime si es demasiado —y mantiene la presión, bajando su mano contra la tensión doliendo con el dolor vacío de un calambre desapareciendo de los muslos de Izaya.

 _Casi_ es demasiado. Shizuo tiene manos fuertes, y cualquier presión más allá de un roce sería casi una agonía, piensa Izaya, con la mucha tensión en la que sus músculos se han anudado. Pero el dolor es familiar, el calor delvtacto de Shizuo irradia hacia el cuerpo de Izaya con la promesa del consuelo, de libio a la tensión tan enredada en sus extremidades, y la única voz que Izaya da a su reacción es un quejido muy gutural, una desesperada exhalación de alivio cuando las manos de Shizuo bajan de sus muslos y comienzan en los nudos a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Shizuo es minucioso, sin prisas, presionando a Izaya al borde del dolor con cada pasada sin traspasar el límite, y sobre las sábanas Izaya cierra sus ojos y respira en un lento ritmo estable, y deja que todo su cuerpo se relaje sin resistirse a la fuerza del tacto de Shizuo en él.

—No debimos haber ido caminado a casa de Shinra para la cena —ofrece Shizuo, las palabras son más una observación que un castigo. —Estabas temblando cuando regresamos.

—Habría sido tonto tomar un taxi —murmura Izaya sobre las almohadas. —Yo estaba bien.

—Despertaste gritando —responde Shizuo —Eso no es estar _bien_.

—Sí... —dice Izaya, estando de acuerdo con la observación de Shizuo si quizá no con la conclusión. Gira la cabeza sobre su brazo para situarse con más comodidad y dejar que su respiración salga de él al tiempo con las manos de Shizuo deslizandose sobre él. —Sólo sigue, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo resopla con diversión tranquila —Como tú ordenes —y luego cae en el mismo silencio que Izaya, dejandolos a ambos con aquellos pensamientos que vienen en las tardías y soñadoras horas de la noche.

Para Izaya es fácil relajarse. Hay un confort en la intensidad, en una extraña manera; las manos de Shizuo son estables sobre él, abrazando el dolor en las piernas de Izaya como si fuesen la cosa más real en la habitación. Y la sensación es suficiente para vaciar toda la mente de Izaya en los momento que Shizuo está presionando en él. Es como si todo lo que él es se disolviera en esa sola simplicidad, en el dolor de músculos acalambrados tan tensos como para dañarse a sí mismos, y la fuerza exterior de Shizuo, sus palmas trabajando en su tensión para hacerlas volver al confort mientras Izaya inhala tan hondo y lento como puede. Pierde la noción del tiempo, así; sólo está el lapso entre cada respiración llenando sus pulmones, conteniendolo por un momento y volviendo a sacarlo, cada uno casi idéntico al último excepto por la lenta liberación de tensión en sus piernas bajo las atenciones de Shizuo. El dolor se desvanece, el estrés se desenreda de su cuerpo; y en la cama Shizuo se mueve, inclinandose hasta estar lo suficiente cerca para que su aliento se derrame cálido en la piel de Izaya. Izaya suelta una exhalación, su respiración se agita en su pecho, y los labios de Shizuo rozan la curva interna de su rodilla, el peso de su boca asienta humedad cálida en la piel de Izaya, quien se estremece sobre la cama, todo su cuerpo queda lánguido sobre las sábanas enredadas debajo de él, y la boca de Shizuo presiona en la parte posterior de su muslo, marcando un sendero de afecto sobre la piel de Izaya a lo largo de su pierna y hacia la otra.

La atención de Izaya deriva hacia la calidez, su consciencia se cierra para rastrear la textura de los labios de Shizuo sobre su piel. Su mente está vagando, sus pensamientos se deslizan dentro y fuera de su consciencia como olas rompiendo contra la arena de una playa, y luego: —¿Izaya? —dice Shizuo, e Izaya se da cuenta de que los labios del otro han cesado su presión, que Shizuo está trazando las yemas de sus dedos por detrás de sus rodillas como si trazando el contorno se su boca en el cuerpo del otro. —¿Estás dormido?

—No —dice Izaya, sintiendo la palabra volverse más cierta de lo que le da voz mientras abre sus ojos y ladea su cabeza para mirar atrás por sobre su hombro.

En la tenue iluminación de la habitación el cabello amarillo de Shizuo se ve casi blanco, un halo pálido alrededor de sus ojos oscuros y la compostura de su boca. Él está mirando el rostro de Izaya; Izaya puede ver el enfoque de su expresión incluso con los detalles mínimos que puede distinguir del gris de la iluminación que los rodea. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la parte posterior de los muslos de Izaya. —¿Quieres volver a dormir?

Podría ser una pregunta retórica. Con la garganta de Izaya aún duele por su abrupto despertar, y la bruma de las horas tardías haciéndolo todo maravilloso e irreal, no lo es. Izaya niega con la cabeza.

Shizuo no luce sorprendido. —Bien —dice. Sus manos se deslizan de las piernas de Izaya, sus dedos suben para apoyarse en las caderas del otro; cuando se mueve es para deslizar por centímetros, para cernirse sobre Izaya debajo de él mientras se apoya de ese punto de contacto. Izaya se pone de lado cuando Shizuo se acuesta en la cama junto a él, rodando de nuevo sobre su costado mientras las manos del rubio se pasean por su cintura para mantener el confort del contacto idílico incluso mientras se mueven, y cuando levanta su mano Shizuo está alzando su codo tan rápidamente como Izaya se mueve, haciendo espacio para el abrazo del otro en su cintura mientras se inclinan el uno hacia el otro. La cabeza de Izaya se acomoda en el hombro de Shizuo, la mano de Shizuo se desliza en la espina de Izaya, y cuando Izaya aprieta su brazo Shizuo es estable bajo su agarre, lo suficiente para que Izaya lo use como un punto fijo para arrastrarse sobre la cama unos centimetros sin tener que forcejear por el movimiento. El otro brazo de Shizuo se acomoda bajo la cabeza de Izaya, Shizuo levanta su rodilla para empujar las piernas de Izaya sobre la cama, y cuando Shizuo suspira de comodidad Izaya cierra los ojos pegado a la suave camiseta de Shizuo, dejando que la corriente de la respiración del otro sobre su cabello calma lo último de la tensión de su abrupto despertar de sus hombros.

—Está bien —murmura Shizuo, su voz tan suave que es casi una sensación sobre la piel de Izaya que un sonido audible. Su pierna se mueve más cerca, su cuerpo presionando ruborizado contra el de Izaya mientras engancha su pie sobre los tobillos del otro para mantener a Izaya quieto. —Te tengo. —Izaya aprieta su abrazo en la cintura de Shizuo, presionando sus dedos más cerca en un reconocimiento que sirve mucho mejor que cualquier palabra lo haría; y en su cabello está el peso del tacto de Shizuo, el contacto idílico de dedos paseandose para acariciar con gentil afecto detrás de la cabeza de Izaya.

Izaya mantiene sus ojos cerrados, y mantiene su respiración estable, y se permite relajarse. Con Shizuo sosteniendolo al presente, él no necesita temer a la oscuridad.


End file.
